This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the improved removal of molded ophthalmic lenses from the mold in which they are produced. In particular, this invention is suited to molded ophthalmic lenses such as hydrogel contact lenses, although the method is also suitable for other small, high-precision ophthalmic lenses such as intraocular lenses.
Soft ophthalmic lenses for placement on the cornea or within the eye, such as contact lenses or soft intraocular lenses, can be made by a variety of techniques. Contact lenses can be made by spin casting a monomer material in a rotating mold then polymerizing the material so shaped. Another method used to manufacture both contact lenses and intraocular lenses is precision lathing of a piece of material which is then polished and used as a lens.
Recently the molding of soft contact lenses and soft intraocular lenses has come into favor. This technique has the advantages of repeatability and speed that compares favorably with the prior methods of manufacturing lenses. Techniques for successfully molding such lenses can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,313 and 4,640,489 to Larsen and 4,889,664; 4,680,336 and 5,039,459 to Larsen et.al. These patents specifically described the use of a diluent, a material which substitutes for water during the molding process, and which is replaced with water after the molding has been completed. The advantage of this technique is that the optical properties, size and shape of the lens thus made does not change as radically as with methods that do not utilize such diluent.
It is further known in the art to mold such ophthalmic lenses by forming a monomer or monomer mixture in a mold such as one made from polystyrene or polypropylene.
An example of this art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,348 to Larsen. Discussed therein is the requirement for a polystyrene mold that the materials, chemistry and processes be controlled so that the mold pieces do not require undue force to separate by sticking to the lens or to each other.
In contrast to the above polystyrene molds, another example is the use of polypropylene or polyethylene molds such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,896 to Shepherd.
A particular problem, however, is that the monomer or monomer mixture is supplied in excess to the concave mold piece. Upon mating of the molds, thereby defining the lens, the excess monomer or monomer mixture is expelled from the mold cavity and rests on or between the flange of one or both mold pieces forming an annular ring or flashing around the formed lens.
After separating the two-mold pieces, the peripheral flashing of now polymerized excess material usually remains with the female mold piece, the same piece that holds the lens. In order to further process the lens through hydration, inspection, packaging, sterilization, etc., it is necessary to remove the flashing of polymerized material from the female mold piece. When the flashing remains with the female mold piece with the lens, it is manually picked off with the finger.
It is the object therefore of the present invention, to present a means for removing an ophthalmic lens from the mold in which it is held, along with the surrounding flashing without human intervention. This invention greatly simplifies this portion of the lens making process by reducing cost, increasing throughput and allowing for automation.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for separating an ophthalmic lens from a flashing when the mold pieces are separated.